DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): A continuing project goal is to enhance our networked database of brain neurophysiology, containing descriptions of somatosensory cortical neurons and characteristic neurophysiological data encapsulating these neurons' responses to described stimuli. The resulting enhanced dissemination of data and coordination of studies will aid conservation of valuable nonhuman primates. Two emerging goals generalize and extend this work. Database structures, scope, and tools will be extended to permit their use by a broader community of neuroscientists for the storage, classification, query, and distribution of neurophysiological data from many species and techniques. To mediate interoperability among other endeavors of the Human Brain Project and neuroscience database resources in general, we refine and propose a Common Data Model for neuroscience data interchange. The first two specific aims enhance and extend two neurophysiology database projects providing storage and exchange if time series, histogram and other datasets, and searchable controlled-vocabulary metadata describing preparations, protocols, and neurons. These aims continue methodology providing user interoperability for any neurophysiology community using microelectrode techniques: ensuring all of our user equal access to our data and tools, independent of computer platform, expertise, or software. The third and fourth specific aims provide the Common Data Model (CDM) as a framework for federation. In the third aim, CDM enhances data exchange by constructing subtypes of each of five defining superclasses to span neuroscience data. The fourth aim develops a data description language, techniques, and standard facilitating interoperability for any neuroscience data resource. Rather than maintaining distinct neuroscience and informatics components, the project fuses these so that each Aim represents a unified neuroinformatics entity.